new akatsuki recuit: half banpaia and half uchiha
by Aka sasori no yuki
Summary: yukichi is from the village hidden in the snow. her dad is from konoha and her mom is a snow ninja. the akatsuki recruits her but she is hiding a secret. she intends to tell itachi. rated m for safety. baka hidan.
1. start! enter Yukichi!

_**i got really bored and decided to write another story. **_

**_quick bio:_**

**_aqua eyes, turns red when unleashes kekkei genkai, host to the wolf spirt of the moon, half uchiha(her dad was uchiha), has many secrets._**

_**

* * *

**_

A 18 year old girl with waist-length black hair and aqua eyes walks into Pein's office with Itachi. "Leader-sama I've brought Yukichi as you asked." itachi said.

"ms. Yukichi, I'm the leader of the akatsuki, Pein. You have been chosen to become one of my members. Do you accept?" Pein stated. "yes." she said emotionlessly.

"good. Itachi tell Kakauzu to issue her a uniform and her ring." pein said.

"hai. Please follow me to your room." itachi said motioning towards the door. Yukichi walks out of the door with itachi.

"Yukichi what is the Tsukimoto clan's kekkei genkai?" Itachi asked.

"its bettter if you didnt know." she said "after people find out it is they stay away from me."

"this is the akatsuki. your bound to have people stay away from you." itachi replied.

"My clan's kekkei genkai.... well its kinda hard to explain. its better to show."she said.

' should i tell him... No! not yet. i should wait til a later time' she thought.

"Here's your room." itachi said.

"thank you itachi. " she went into the room and closed the door.

Itachi continued down the hall to kakuzu's room. "hey Kazu Leader-sama to issue the newest member a uniform and a ring" he said entering the bankers room.

"great. another person the to pay for. just prefect." Kakuzu complained. "is a guy or a girl?"

"a girl. 18 years." itachi replied.

"here. she is the left thumb" kakuzu said giving itachi an akatsuki uniform and ring.(the ring has the kanji for death)

itachi left out of kakuzu's room and went back to Yukichi's room.

"should i do it? No. maybe i shou-" itachi interrupts her by walking in the room.

"itachi want to show you something"

* * *

**_that all for now tell me whatcha think_**


	2. enter the blond and red head and names

**hey its me once again. here is the second chapter of my new story. **

**an if anyone calls me Mary-sue again I'm going to have zetsu eat you. i mean it.**

* * *

recap: "Itachi I want to show you something" she said.

Itachi gave her a look. "what is it?"

"remember you asked me what my clan's kekkei genkai was." Yukichi said "i want to show you."

"well let me introduce you to the other members of the Akatsuki first." Itachi said giving Yukichi her robe and ring.

she puts on the robe, its rather big on her. "which finger do i put the ring on?" she asked.

"thumb, the thumb." he directed. "Kakuzu gave you the wrong size cloak." itachi said leaving the room.

"its okay, i'll grow into it." she said following Itachi out of the room. They both walk down the hall to the shared room of Deidara and Sasori. Itachi knows on the door.

"Who is it?" someone asked.

"itachi and the new recruit." he said.

"GO AWAY YOU DAMN UCHIHA!!!" another voice yells.

"uh...." yukichi said.

A red haired man opens the door. "please forgive him, he and itachi are on bad terms"

"we are way beyond bad terms Sasori-danna." the blonde hissed.

"it doesnt mean to be rude." the red head repied. " Hello I am Sasori no Akasuna, its nice to meet you."

Yukichi bows and says "Hello. I'm Yukichi Tsukimoto."

"Ah yes you are called the the 'ninja of the black snow'." sasori said. "the blonde is my parter, he is Deidara."

'thats a guy. i thought he was a girl.' she thought.

"its really nice to meet you Deidara-san. you too, Sasori-san" she bowed again.

* * *

well it is short like the other one but is still funny.

deidara: she thought i was a girl.

sasori: so a lot of people do. miko post the other chapter to your other story soon.

me: i dun feel like it.


	3. cursing, hyperness, and plantman

**hiya!! my 'sister' has joined fanfic and I'm really happy!**

* * *

Yukichi's POV

after itachi-san introduced me into sasori-san and deidara-san we continued down the hall to another room. itachi knocked on the door.

"who the fuck is it?!" a voiced yelled.

"itachi." itachi said nonchalantly "kazu i need you to give Yukichi a smaller size for the cloak." A silver haired man flung the door open.

i gave a quick glance to the silver haired man and looked behind to see another man counting money. "itachi that is the smallest size i have. " the man said.

"hello i'm yukichi." i politely said.

"i don't give a shit." the silver haired man rudely yelled. i was starting to lose my temper.

"its not polite to curse at a person met." i said trying to mask my slight anger.

"so the fuck what." he smirked.

"especially to a girl." i hissed.

"i don't give a fuck" his smirk grew.

i gave him a fake smile and said "you should really apologise. its common sense to be polite to a person that you just met."

"you wanna fight!?! cause I'm up to for one" he smiled maliciously. itachi gave me a stern look.

"i'm going to have to decline on your offer." i kindly said.

"the one with silver ahir is hidan and the one counting money is kakuzu."

"its nice to meet you." i gritted through me teeth.

"come. there are a few more people you need to meet" itachi said grabbing my arm and leading me to the living room.

"itachi-sempai!! oh! who is girly-chan." a guy with a high-pitched voice sai- wait did he just call me girly?

"this is yukichi." itachi said.

"hello." i said without the irritation in my voice. "its nice to meet you."

"HI MY NAME IS TOBI! ITS NICE TO MEETCHA" tobi said.

"where's Zetsu?" itachi asked.

'zetsu? where have i heard that name before?'

"zetsu-sempai is in the garden." tobi said.

'zetsu...zetsu... where i have i heard that name before?!'

"oh!! can tobi take yukichi-chan to zetsu-sempai?" tobi asked in a high-pitched voice.

"is it okay with her." itachi said.

i put on a fask smile and said "sure why not." tobi grabs my hand and drags me out side.

"yukichi-chan youre going to like it here!!!" tobi beamed.

'somehow i highly doubt that.' "Zetsu-sempai!!! Tobi want you to meet someone!!!"

something sprouts out of the ground behind us. "tobi what do **you want**?" he asked. i turned around to see who it was.

"Zetsu-kun? is that you?" i asked.

"**yuki**? dont tell me **your the newbie**?" Zetsu asked back.

A big smile creeps on my face. "yeah. you got way bigger than before."

"yukichi-chan knows Zetsu-sempai?" tobi asked.

"yeah he saved my butt a few years ago. and whenever the land of snow became the land of spring he would visit me." i explained.

"yay!" tobi yelled.

"is he always like this?"

"**yes, yes he is**"

* * *

**well this took meh for ever to write, but its finished. **

**rate and review please**


	4. secrets reveled

Normal P.O.V

Yukichi and Zetsu continued to catch up and talk about what has happened over the years. Tobi decided to go and annoy Deidara and unfortunately Deidara attacked as usual. "so now you eat people now?" she asked.

"only when i **have to, dont worry**im not going to eat you." he chuckled.

"well thats good to hear." she grinned.

"remember when you save my butt from those those fire ninjas."

"when they saw me they ran away."

"and then you tried to eat me."

"did too"

"**did not**"

"you so did" she punched him in the arm playfully. he hit her back with a little bit more force. they both began to laugh.

"yukichi-san Pein wants to see you." a woman with blue-ish hair said.

"uh.. okay. see ya later zetsu." she said walking to peins office. she knocks on the door.

"Enter" was all that was said. Yukichi entered the room.

"you wanted to see me sir." she carefully asked.

"yes I've noticed that your files from your village we stolen my an outsider." he stated.

'it was probaly brother.' "when did this happen?" she asked.

"apparently several days ago. so i need you to tell me everything about your self. _everything _" he said.

yukichi sighed "my mother is from the tsukimoto clan, my father is from the uchiha. my clan cast me and my father out of the main part of the village along with mother. my mother died right after i made ANBU at the age of 6."  
Pein gave her with a quizzical look. "my father died a few years ago after he showed my his side of my kekkei genkai. after that i snuck in to the main house and stole the tsukimoto scroll and destroyed it after i finish learning all the forbidden arts in it. unfortunately, the leader of my village, the princess, decide to find an heir and i was chosen." she decided to leave out her brother.

"thank you, that is all." he said. she quickly left the room. she continued down the winding hall in search of itachi. she went thought the living room, the kitchen and then went outside. 'he probablyon a mission.' she focused chakra to her feet and jumped to the top of the building and layed down.


	5. night time and dinner

__

**okay i got over my writers block and thought of this chapter's plot!! yay candy!!**

**_i do not own naruto... i wish i did.... i orgot to mention that yuki's eyes turn silver when she looks at the moon_**

* * *

Yukichi closed her eyes as the sun was setting. When she opened them they were a silvery color instead the blue. "the half moon..." she said.

she continued to stare at the moon for a while until tobi yelled "Yukichi-chan dinner time!!"

Yukichi jumped off the roof and followed Tobi back inside to the kitchen. "hello bitch." Hidan smirked.

Yukichi just ignored Hidan's remark and said "Good Evening."

"Yukichi-chan here's your plate." Konan said. No one seemed to noticed Yukichi's eyes are still silver.

"thank you." yukichi grabbed her plate for Konan and a pair of chopsticks and went to the kitchen table. she began to eat her food quietly.

Deidara sits down next to her. "UH.. about earlier Yukichi-san..."

"its okay. Most people hate certain clan for their spacail ablilities. I'm no different." she said eating some beef "i dispise my own clan."

Deidara gave her a sad look. "Dont worry, its not like I hate any grudge against them though." she shruggged "i just want to kill them all."

"I see, h'mm." Deidara felt a little uncomftable around Yukichi's calmness.

"dei come get your plate." Konan called out.

deidara left his seat but quickly came back to eat his food.

However when he did get back Yukichi was gone.

'fast eater.' he thought.

the rest of the night was quiet, well somewhat quiet.

* * *

**_ finally finish thes chapter. mom wouldnt let me o the computer so im at my cousin's house. rate and review!! Ja Ne!!_**


	6. day off and a small fight

**_okay I'm really angry at school because of my grades. HOW THE HELL CAN I FAIL TECH! ignore my ranting. i do not own naruto.... i really wish i did though

* * *

_**

the next morning was unusually quiet; Tobi wasn't yelling, Deidara wasn't ranting and Hidan wasn't cursing. So where was everyone? "Nagato where is everyone at?" Konan asked. "I gave them all a free day." pein said "they were getting annoying." Konan didnt mind all of the quiet but wanted to talk to Yukichi since they are the only girls in the Akatsuki...

With the other members...

Hidan was praying, deidara was making scupltures, itachi was just sitting against a tree, sasori was working on Hiruko, kisame was swimming, tobi was being tobi, kakazu was counting money, zetsu was off somewhere and Yukichi was in a tree reading a scroll.

"yukichi-chan what are you reading?" tobi asked.

"a scroll..." she said.

"what kind?"

"its not important."

"please?"

"no"

"PLEASE?"

"no."

"PUH-LEASE?"

"FOR GOD SAKES JUST TELL THE GUY!" Deidara begged.

"fine...a animal puppet scroll..." she said.

"you...you..turn cute little animals into puppets?" he gasped.

'no...i turn the dangerous ones into puppets."

"thats not good! animal shouldnt be killed!"

"tobi-san if we werent suppose to kill animals, why are they made of meat?"

"uh....uh....uh..."

"i thought so." Yukichi continued to read her scroll.

"hey i still want that fight." hidan demanded. Yukichi looked up with a bored face.

"not right now, i'm reading."

"thats not a good excuse!" hidan threw a kunai but Yukichi only tilted her head to the side and continued reading, dodging the knife. hidan was getting angry.

"i'm not going to just pay attention to a brat if it cost me free time." she said plain as day.

Hidan lunged at yukichi but her just ended up tackling a log.

"you think its that easy to catch me? you're going to be more discret that that. really." she said leaning against the tree.

everyone didnt notice but Yukichi had disappeared. She suddenly reappeared in from to hidan.

"holy shit!" he jumped back. "so you want to fight now?"

"i have nothing better to do..." she said rolling her scroll back up and tossing it to tobi. "Tobi-san can you watch that for me?" she asked.

"Hai Yukichi-chan!" he said.

yukichi cracked her knuckles.

hidan grabbed his scthye. "arent you going to use any weapons?" itachi asked. "no, all i need is one hand to defeat him." she replied.

"i would like to see you try..." hidan smirked.

everyone's head turned to the duo. "i have 1000 ryo on Yukichi." kakuzu said.

"1500 on Hidan!" kisame said.

"i got 2000 on yukichi, yeah!" deidara yelled.

kakuzu had a evil grin on his face. he collected all of the bets. hidan took a few steps back before charging at Yukichi. yukichi jumped over hidan's ead and landed safely on the ground. he turns around and thows his scythe towards her. she jumps again and this time landing on the water.

"kisame-san if i were you i would get out of the water..." she said.

"why?" kisame asked.

"this..." she puts up hands signs with one hand.

the some of the water lifts out of the lake and turns into ice shards. "Ice Style: Ice shard barrage." she said. all of the ice shoots staight forward to Hidan. hidan blocked all of them with his weapon.

"it looks like i might need to no something a little extreme..." yukichi said. she reached into her shirt and pulled off a black necklace with a red pendant on it. she tossed it to the shore right next to tobi.

"watch that for me too please..."

"Okay!" Tobi yelled.

"but dont touch it... i might hurt you..."

"um...okay..." yukichi's eyes turned from the usual blue to blood red.

everyone was intrigued by this especially itachi.

one minute you see yukichi on the water, the next behind a wounded hidan. "what the hell..." hidan said.

"its something i can do only when i dont have that necklace on..." she said.

once again disappearing and this time hidan's head was cut off. yukichi was acting kinda weird from seeing all of the blood.

she ran off to nowhere. "HAHA! gemme my money kakuzu!" deidara said.

kakuzu gave deidara his winnings. Yukichi came back slightly paler than usual.

"Yukichi-chan! are you alright!" tobi asked. s

he picked up her necklace and put it back on. "yes, why woulnt i be?" she asked.

"OKAY! tobi was just wondering!" yukichi shook her head at tobi's hyperness.

"im going back to the hideout, kakuzu-san would you please be kind enough and sew hidan's head back on? leader-sama may kill me." "sure, but this isnt the first time this has happened." the banker said.

* * *

_**this is one of the LONGEST chapters for this story i've ever wrote..... welll RATE AND REVIEW!**_

_**this may have spelling errors because of the stupid spelling check is acting stupid.**_


	7. mission and a old friend

_**okay, the last chapter was pretty good for my fight fight scene any ways... i do not own naruto...

* * *

**_

_**several days later in Pein's office...**_

"okay from what Sasori has told me, one of his spies has intel on Orochimaru. Apparently he is staging a Coup d'eta in konoha during the chunin exams. I will be needing you four to infiltrate the chunin exams and kill him. Itachi you will be leading this mission. Yukichi, Sasori, and Deidara you will have to portray as genin ninja and enter the exams. make sure you mask most of your chakra. You all have two months to report back." Pein directed. the four nodded and left his office.

"Itachi-san i have been to the chunin exams in konoha several time with my own team, the security is very tight. we need to change our outer appearances." Yukichi said.

"i know, Konoha is very protectant of the genin of other villages." Itachi replied "we pack up and leave today."

deidara was about to say something, but sasori shut him up. everyone went into their rooms to pack their things. they all meet back in the meeting room.

"you all ready?" Yukichi asked.

"i am..." deidara said. "so am i, where is itachi?" sasori asked.

"i have no idea." Yukichi sighed. itachi nonchalantly walks into the living room.

"lets go." all itachi said. The small group disappeared into thin air.

**_~*~*~*In konoha~*~*~*_**

Yukichi, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara all disguised themselves as Rain Village ninjas. Yukichi changes her self into a brunette with orange eyes and is wearing a knee-high yukuta with a flower print. Deidara change to carrot top (short hair) with amber eyes wearing a blue shirt with black shorts. Sasori changed to a black top with blue eyes and is wearing a black shit that says death in kanji and blue pants. Itachi changed to a brunette with green eyes and is wearing a red shirt with blue pants. Sasori Yukichi and Deidara look like 13 year olds while itachi looke like a 26 year old.

"guys, I know a place where we can stay. She's a good friend of mines." Yukichi said.

"Can we trust her?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, she might seem a but different to what you're used to."

"I rather not take chances." Itachi said stiffening when a man with gray hair passed by.

"I dont care, Kakuzu is always complaining about the mission's money consumption, h'mm. It would be good not to hear his mouth when we get back." Deidara snorted.

"follow me, and dont get lost." Yuki said speeding up. they all walked passed the Huuyga District down to an area that was filled with people. Yuki stopped a a red door. "password please." someone said from the other side of the door.

"We are the enemy of the damned. We are the light in the darkness. We free those from their pain. We are the Order of the Red Lotus." Yukichi recited.

"come in Tsukimoto-dono." The door opened. Yukichi motioned for the boys to follow her and they did. When they walked in they entered an elegant room.

"Yuki-chan!" a girl with light purple hair with green beamed. She was wearing a red kimono with a water pattern on it.

"Hey Kai-chan." Yukichi replied slightly smiling "How have you been?"

"life's been boring since Tsuki-chan went back to the Tsuki no kuni. These are friends or yours Please have a seat." Kai jumped up from her chair and motioned to the other lovely seats "Yuki-chan what have you been up to?"

"not much, I just need a favor since you owe me."

"sure anything. wait...lemme guess. You need a place to hide you and your friends, am I correct?"

"same old Kai. Yes actually your eyes never lie do they?"

"neva. Itachi Uchiha, Akasuna no Sasori, and Deidara. You dont Have to take on those forms. You are perfectly fine here."

**~~~Kai's P.O.V.~~~ **

Well today has been a surprise, I have three S-rank shinobi in my home alone with one of my closest friends. "Yuki-chan Please come with me for better diguise."

"i guess it wouldnt hurt." Yuki dispelled her transformation. The rest of the guys kept theirs.

"You guys have no reason to fret. You are all safe in my home." I smiled warmly towards the guys "I can see who you really are, Its my Kekkei Genkai."

"You are from the Yuki clan arent you?" Itachi asked.

"Uh-huh, Come on Yuki Let get you changed!" I dragged Yuki to my room to change.

"okay...This should fit you." I tossed her a Black and purple Kimono with a snow print. She walked to the bathroom and changed. "where do I put my clothes?" She asked. "bring them out with you and put them on my bed."

* * *

_**I know, I know. I havent updated in forever please do be mad! please rate and review.**_


	8. HIATUS

okay, i have no motivation at the present moment for this story. so im going between deleting it or just waiting till I get some kind of inspiration for the story. until then. this fic is on HIATUS. If you like please just give me an idea.


	9. Not good dudes! author's note

Dude this is a note! this is like my first one for this fic but who gives a flyin fuck!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet_4. General Use of the Websitehereby __grants__ you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line __web browser__. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph :Pairing:Summery:Authors Note:no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to let out the word. **


End file.
